


You Missed Me

by terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [12]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: It had been close to two months since they'd roleplayed Jamie's Salamander fantasy and he assumed that it was a one-time thing until Salamander is in his and the Doctor's bedroom one night.Sequel to Can Ye Still Do the Accent?
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I hope that you all are well! I'm excited for this story. As it states, the tags may change so be wary of that. A lot of the later chapters are still WIPs atm and I'm a creature of whim. Still, I hope you enjoy this :) I have such fun writing the Doctor as Salamander to be frank and I love when Jamie just gets to be all soft and vulnerable.
> 
> In my mind, if I write more pieces connected to this particular game they play, eventually I would have Jamie and the Doctor just do this as a regular thing. Not often, but as a sometimes thing they like to do. We'll see though.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy and I'll do my best to update regularly.

Jamie was gearing up for some alone time in his and the Doctor's bedroom, wanting to break out his bagpipes for a little practice. It had been such a long time since he heard the beautiful blaring notes of his pipes and he didn't want to get rusty. He'd left the Doctor napping in the library and, while not a common occurrence, not that he could tell, had to deal with the TARDIS shifting some of the hallways around to make his journey to the bedroom longer. The Doctor said that she liked to do that now and again when she'd gotten bored. Jamie had seen it happen exactly once but this time, two of the hallways shifted while he was still walking around and it took him an additional ten minutes to get back into familiar ground. Thankfully she stopped after a few adjustments and Jamie could get to the room.

He opened the door and stopped short.

In the center of the room, in a massive armchair, ever the picture of confidence, Salamander sat. Crossed legged, he balanced a book on one of his thighs, idly flipping through the pages, cigar clenched between his teeth.

He did not look up as he removed the cigar to blow out the smoke through sensually parted lips.

"Buenos Noches, Jamie," he set aside the cigar in an ashtray on one of the chair arms, "be with you in a moment."

Jamie, baffled, said nothing.

Salamander scanned the page, making a considering noise, before snapping the book shut with one hand and gently dropping it off the side of the chair with a thunk.

Only then did he lift his eyes to Jamie's.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all night?" He uncrossed his legs and rose to his feet, "come in, you're letting in a draft."

Soundlessly, Jamie shut the door and wracked his brain. It had been close to two months since they'd roleplayed Jamie's fantasy and, as there'd been no further discussion from either of them on the subject, had assumed it had been a one-time thing.

He settled on, "what's going on?" Not moving from the door.

Salamander, calm, predatory, began to approach. Each step a deliberate click. The lights, dimmed for atmosphere Jamie guessed, shone off of the silken material of the other man's shirt (no ruffles this time. Just a deep, slick, purple with a more modest V), his knee-high boots had rounded tips and less decorated than the previous pair, his trousers a smooth, rich black. A simple but elegant, sexual look that made Jamie's heart skip.

"It's been too long. I've missed you."

The reaction was instantaneous. A rush of heat flashed through Jamie's body with excitement and panic of being in the presence of "danger" that prompted him to back against the door as the ex-would-be-dictator moved into his space. He could feel the man's body heat.

Unexpected as this was, it still sent a spark down Jamie's spine when Salamander smirked. He let out a small squeak when Salamander swiftly pressed against him, bracketing his head with his forearms.

Salamander stared him down and leaned forward, lips brushing Jamie's as he said low, "I think you've missed me too," he ghosted his lips over Jamie's cheek, to his ear.

That's when Jamie heard the Doctor's voice, a whisper, "do you remember the word that makes it stop?"

Jamie swallowed and whispered back, "aye."

"Can you say it for me now, please?"

"Dalek."

"Good boy. I'm not going to hurt you, Jamie, but I am going to try some new things and I intend to be more aggressive. I want you to promise to use the word if you want me to truly stop."

He wanted to say how he trusted the Doctor implicitly, that he hadn't needed the word before, but, instead, he said, "I promise."

"I mean it, Jamie. If I make you uncomfortable at any point, don't be proud, use the word."

Jamie shivered with anticipation and apprehension. What was the Doctor going to do? What did "more aggressive" mean? Jamie weighed it in his heart and decided that he trusted the Doctor not to do anything too outlandish. He wanted to see where this would go.

"I promise. I'll use the word."

The Doctor, pleased, kissed his cheek and pulled back so that they were nose to nose.

"So," Salamander, salacious and taunting, "what am I going to do with you, hm?" He pressed harder into Jamie's body and captured Jamie's lips in a firm, unyielding, kiss.

Like before, the difference in how the Doctor did things versus Salamander, thrilled him. Though they hadn't kissed much the last time, something Salamander wanted to rectify this time, the ferocity, the slight clash of teeth, the growl the man gave, made Jamie crave to surrender.

His mind caught up with his body, however, and he remembered his role in the previous game, his own craving to simultaneously be at Salamander's mercy yet fight against it for all his pride. He tried to pull his head away but had nowhere to go. A hand came to cup his jaw, forcing him to stay in place as Salamander persistently pushed and nipped until Jamie's lips parted and he could dip his tongue into the young man's mouth.

"Mm!" Jamie's eyes flew open. He slipped his hands between their bodies and half-heartedly pushed against Salamander's chest.

Salamander released his lips and chuckled, "come now, Jamie. I can tell you've missed me too." He shoved a thigh between the young Scot's legs. The sudden pressure against his cock made Jamie hiss, his hands clenching in Salamander's silken shirt. It didn't hurt but it was rougher than what he was used to. He liked it.

With a gasp, Jamie said, "I didn't!" His cock stirred when Salamander yanked his hair in that dominant, stinging way that he enjoyed last time.

"Liar," Salamander went to lick at his throat from near his Adam's apple to his jaw before latching onto Jamie's pulse and sucking at the skin there.

Jamie bit his lips and tried again to push against Salamder's chest. He was strong, yet his arms were jelly.

"I told ye there wouldn' be a next time." He said, trying to regain some control, some semblance of the resistance his role dictated.

Salamander attacked his lips again, tongue slipping against Jamie's, holding him in place, carefully grinding against Jamie's cock as his free hand stroked down the young man's side. After a moment, he pulled away once more and husked against Jamie's lips, "you didn't mean it."

"Ye don' have leverage this time. Doctor's sleeping in the library, could be here any minute. Ye can' make me do anythin'." Jamie forced himself through the haze of arousal conspiring to hijack his senses to glare at Salamander, "I should knock ye out and find the Doctor. He'll know what tae do with ye."

Salamander removed his hand from Jamie's hair and brought both hands to hold Jamie's face in a mocking show of affection, "and miss out on the fun we are going to have? Besides, I may not have your Doctor hostage this time, but I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. You don't want to risk anything that might cause harm to your precious ship."

"What's that mean?"

"My friend," Salamander said, amused, "I've been hiding here on this ship for some time now and I've planted many... _ surprises _ around where only I know where they are. If you don't want anything unfortunate to happen, you will let me visit with you for a while."

Jamie went for bravado, "ye'r bluffin'."

"Am I? Are you willing to take that chance?"

Jamie grasped at one last-ditch effort to see if he could escape this, "the Doctor could walk in any minute."

"He won't be walking in any time soon," Salamander shrugged, "one should never leave their drinks unattended," he caught sight of Jamie's shocked expression, "don't worry, it's nothing harmful. But I'm afraid his nap will be longer than he anticipated. You're alone with me."

Jamie debated with himself. What would his real-world reaction be? Just like last time, he had no options.

"Fine," he spat, "I'll do it. But I'm no' gonna tae enjoy it."

"Like you didn't enjoy it last time when you begged me?"

Jamie ducked his eyes, "I...I only did that tae get the Doctor back. That's all."

"That so?" Salamander challenged. He moved away and turned his back to the young man, sauntering towards the bed. Once at the edge of the bed he turned around, "come, Jamie. Prove me wrong, hm?"

Jamie's mouth ran dry. The clothes, the confidence, the undercurrent of threat, turned him on. Squeezing his fists, willing his cock to stay soft, as he went towards Salamander.

"That's it, no need to fight. We're going to have fun," Salamander soothed, holding out a hand.

"I wan' nothin' tae do with ye'r fun." Jamie groused. Reluctantly, he took Salamander's hand and was guided, almost lovingly, to his knees.

"Last time," Salamander said, snatching a pillow from the head of the bed, "I was generous with you," he dropped the pillow carelessly onto the floor next to Jamie, "this time, I think I'll take more for myself. Use that for your knees. Don't want to leave bruises for your Doctor to find."

Jamie's eyes and nose scrunched but did as he was told, knowing full well where this was going. He liked doing this for the Doctor once he had gotten used to it. He wasn't sure how it was going to be with Salamander but the idea of being used like this? It did something to him that made his stomach flip. It also gave him an idea to add to the game. If he could make Salamander lose control, make him come before anything could happen, he'd have the upper hand. 

He shoved the pillow under his knees and knelt there, waiting. 

Salamander looked down at him, seeming to weigh his options. Lifting his hand, he ran it through the young man's hair and took up a handful. Not pulling, just settling there in a promising threat, staring down at him with those piercing eyes. So like his Doctor yet the blue was harsh, icy, but no less beautiful.

"You're smart," Salamander flexed his fingers against Jamie's scalp, "you know what I want." He nodded down at his fly. "If you do a good job, I'll reward you."

Jamie's body thrummed. Still, he couldn't look like the idea appealed to him, "If I don't?"

Salamander shrugged, "I punish you. Oh?" He noticed the tremor the Scot gave, "you like that, hm?"

"No!" Jamie shook his head hard, "And how are you going to punish me if you won't hurt me?"

"Disobey and find out." An offer. No, a challenge.

He  _ was _ curious about what Salamander would do. What boundaries would be pushed? Did he dare? No, not yet. Not until later.

Jamie shook his head and mumbled, "what do ye want me tae do?"

Salamander smirked and reached down to pat Jamie's cheek, patronizing. "Make it good."

Salamander then leaned back on both his hands, spreading his legs a little wider, and waited.

Without looking at his captor, he rose onto his knees and moved closer, feeling hot as he reached trembling hands out to touch each of Salamander's thighs before resting each palm against them. He ran his hands up and down, the fabric bunching slightly under his palms, felt the muscle of Salamander's legs. Surprisingly fit. 

With a breath, he went for the buttons of the villain's fly. No zippers or ties, just like last time. Jamie suspected that Salamander liked the touch of anticipation it offered in having to undo each one. As he prised each one from their hole, Jamie couldn't disagree.

_ No underwear _ , Jamie thought to himself as the Doctor's cock sprung forth. Maybe he was following Jamie's example and understood the benefit of going without.

He'd done this a few times with the Doctor now; he knew what the man liked. All he'd have to do is do that to Salamander.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie moved forward, opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue. Careful to avoid his gag reflex, he pulled Salamander in as far as he comfortably could. The weight of the cock against his tongue, the slightly salty taste, Salamander's hand suddenly coming into his hair, made Jamie sigh. He wrapped his lips tight around it and, letting his tongue drag along the underside, bobbed up. Then back down. He paused, rubbing his tongue up and down several times, before bobbing back up, pulling off completely. 

He stuck his tongue out and began laving at it. First, a few teases to the head, then back down to the base. Usually, he'd throw in a few kisses, show his love and appreciation, but not for Salamander.

He worked at that for a while, no real pattern for when he alternated sucking and licking when he heard,

"You're doing very well, my friend. The Doctor is a lucky man." The grip in his hair tightened a fraction.

If this were the Doctor, he would have been moaning Jamie's name and peppering in praise as he writhed. When Jamie had first done this, he confessed that the Doctor's enthusiasm embarrassed him and that he wasn't worth the fuss. The Doctor had beckoned him to come up the head of the bed. He smiled, kissed him (chuckling when Jamie squeaked at the fact that the Doctor didn't mind tasting himself on Jamie's lips), and asked  _ "Why shouldn't I get worked up? You're doing marvelously and I love you!" _

Salamander stayed still. Only a few subdued sighs escaped. The level of control spurred the young Scot on. It was sexy how composed the villain was; Jamie wanted to break that composure. Not until Salamander touched him, he reminded himself sharply as his arousal grew. He would not get hard this time until Salamander touched him.

He set up a steady up, down, dragging his tongue along the vein on each stroke, sucking hard. He could hear it, the wet, sloppy sounds of his mouth working, and invertedly squeezed Salamander''s thigh to ground himself. He kept that up, pulling Salamander just a fraction deeper on each downstroke until he pulled off to catch his breath and flex his jaw. 

He went to dive back in when a slight tug to his hair stopped him. Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes to the other's.

Salamander grinned, "I appreciate the enthusiasm, Jamie, but I know what you're trying to do," he ran his fingers through Jamie's hair.

Jamie feigned innocence, "What do ye mean?"

Knowingly, Salamander merely chuckled, "I have a lot more stamina than you think, my friend." Salamander released Jamie's hair and patted the spot on the bed next to him, "come, your knees must ache."


End file.
